


Tired

by madwriter223



Series: Care [Spones] [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Exhausted Bones, Fluff, M/M, Mention of an Epidemic, The Stuff the Enterprise Gets Up To Like Seriously, caring spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: The very moment the last dose of the cure was administered to the very last patient, Spock grabbed McCoy and was off.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelixMarome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixMarome/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to the lovely FelixMarome, who fell prey to the flu pandemic. I hope this cheers you up, sweets! [hug]
> 
> Originally I wanted to write sick!Bones, but I figured with their advanced medicine any illness would be a life threatening one. So, I present to you exhausted!Bones who is still fine, why do you ask?

“This is entirely unnecessary.”

“If you say so, Leonard.”

“I can walk, you know!”

“Of course.”

“And I am capable of finding our quarters by my damn self as well!”

“No one is disputing that, Leonard.”

McCoy let out a huff and slumped further over Spock’s shoulder. “Arguing with you loses all meaning if you just keep agreeing with everything I say.”

“I am aware, Leonard.” Spock replied, still carrying McCoy down the corridor.

“Is this some passive aggressive thing? Did Uhura teach it to you?”

“She is a kind and helpful friend.” Spock turned right, nearing their quarters.

McCoy sighed, his hands hanging loosely and swaying with each step. “Is that a yes or a no? I’m too tired to decipher your Vulcanese.”

“I employ the same language as the rest of the crew.”

“Hah.”

Spock stopped walking long enough to input the entry code to their quarters, then carried him to the dining area. “If you had rested at least once during the last thirty two hours you would not be so tired.” He set McCoy down onto one of the chairs, steadying him as he swayed. “Would you like some tea?”

McCoy huffed and batted Spock’s hands away. “Well, ex _cuse_ me for not taking a nap during a freaking **epidemic**!”

“I would never fault you for your dedication to crew health.” Spock replied calmly, the repeated, “Would you like some tea, Leonard?”

“What?” McCoy blinked at him and rubbed at his forehead.

“Tea. Would you like some tea.”

It took a moment for McCoy to gather his thoughts enough to answer. “Yeah, sure. I’ll get it.” He made to stand up, but Spock’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“I will bring the tea, Leonard.”

“I can get it myself,” McCoy grumbled but remained sitting, slumping against the back of chair. “I’m not an invalid!”

“Yes, you are in prime health and at top exhaustion. Julep tea, thirty degrees Celsius.” The tea materialized and Spock set it on the table. “Here you are, Leonard.”

McCoy eyed him with a scowl. “I hate it when you’re being annoyingly helpful and considerate. Makes it awful difficult to snipe at you.”

“As you say, Leonard.”

“Especially when yah don’t snipe back!”

“Of course.” Spock nodded and moved the cup closer to McCoy’s hand. “Drink your tea. Your blood sugar must be low.”

“Fine, you green-blooded caring nuisance.” McCoy took a sip. “Just like I like it too, yah bastard.”

“You’re welcome, Leonard.” Spock inclined his head and returned to the replicator. He quickly ordered a snack and returned with it to the table.

“What’s this?” McCoy asked, eyeing the plate.

“You have not had any sustenance in at least ten hours. It is recommended you eat something before retiring to bed.”

“Who said I’m going to bed?” McCoy demanded, swaying slightly in his seat. “I still need to finish up the reports and update the patient charts!”

“Nurse Chapel is fully qualified to deal with that, Leonard.” Spock sat down and gave the plate a pointed look. “It will get cold if you do not eat it soon.”

McCoy let out a gruff huff and popped a spoonful into his mouth. Immediately, his yes widened then narrowed. “Why does this taste familiar?” he mumbled around the spoon.

Spock’s sat up straighter. “I took the liberty of procuring your grandmother’s recipe from your mother and inputing it into our replicator.”

“When?” McCoy took the spoon out of his mouth and back into the bowl.

“Three days ago. I wished to surprise you.”

“Aw, darling.” The lines around McCoy’s eyes softened and his lips spread in a smile. It was the one Jim referred to as ‘dopey’. “You’re so good to me.”

Spock’s eyes softened in his own version of that same smile. “I try, Leonard. Now, please eat while you still have strength to chew.”

“Don’t need to.” He ate another spoonful and grinned. “This melts in your mouth.”

“Yes, Leonard.” Spock folded his hands on top of the table, watching McCoy eat.

McCoy lifted a full spoon to Spock’s lips. “Try, you non-believer.”

Spock obeyed and made the appropriate noise of appreciation as he chewed. “It is indeed quite good. Don’t forget to finish your tea, Leonard.”

“You are so good to me.” McCoy murmured again, taking another sip of his tea.

It didn’t take long for McCoy to finish everything. He sat back with a pleased hum, smiling softly. “That hit the spot.” The line of his shoulders relaxed and his eyes were half-closed.

“I am glad, Leonard,” Spock and stood up. Instead of clearing the dishes away, he slipped his arms under McCoy’s knees and back and lifted him out of the chair.

“Not this again!” McCoy tried wiggling out of the hold, but to no avail. “Put me down!”

Spock entered their bedroom. “As you wish, Leonard.” He set him down on the bed, and quickly slipped off both McCoy’s shoes and trousers.

“Give those back!” McCoy demanded, sitting up. 

Spock ignored the demand and shook out the blanket, covering McCoy’s now bare legs. “I will not. You must rest, Leonard.”

“I am not tired! I’ve done longer shifts in the past!”

“Yes, but there is no need for that now. The crisis is over, Leonard. You must rest.” Spock lay down on his own side of the bed. “I will remain here with you until you fall asleep.”

Leonard glared. “You don’t trust me not to sneak off to sickbay the moment you leave?” They both knew that was exactly what he would do if given the chance.

So instead of confirming that, Spock placed his hand over McCoy’s, blinking slowly at him. “I trust you implicitly, my t’hyla.”

McCoy gave him an annoyed look, but finally lay down. “Damn you,” he grumbled, giving Spock’s hand a squeeze. “You know I’m weak to those eyes of yours.”

Spock turned onto his side and shifted closer. He nuzzled Leonard’s cheek, pressing a soft kiss there. McCoy relaxed at the contact, giving a deep sigh as his eyes slid closed. “Oh, fine. I’ll take a damn nap.”

“Thank you, Leonard.”

“Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
